


The Prom

by marianhenryk



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: !!, Billverly - Freeform, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Boys In Love, F/M, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, No Smut, Prom fic, Reddie Fic, Reddie Fluff, Stanlon - Freeform, THERE IS PLOT, couple goals tbh, pure fluff, reddie in love, richie is awed, they are MATCHING, they dance to some great songs, they have so much fun omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianhenryk/pseuds/marianhenryk
Summary: “Eddie, will you be the sauce to my spaghetti and come to prom with me?”orThe Losers Club enjoying The Prom, everyone being a matching couple goals and Richie and Eddie melting in each other’s arms.





	The Prom

**Author's Note:**

> *it wasn't proofread, I will do it ASAP though*

  Eddie stood in front of a full-length mirror in his room, looking skeptically at his reflection. He was wearing black suit pants, a light pink shirt and a matching, few shades darker bow. He had suspenders too with little white dots prepped over them, the same pattern as on his socks. His hair was carefully styled with some product Beverly had given him earlier that day. It made them even more curly than usually and a bit softer too. Eddie took a tight hold of his suspenders, bit his lip covered with strawberry chapstick and cocked his head to the side. He looked good, he had to admit it and because of that realization a big, goofy grip spread across his face and a rosy shade of pink dusted his cheeks.

  It was night of The Prom. It was first school dance that Eddie had an honor, or maybe a duty, of attending to. Years before he was a closeted, shy, not-so-good-dressed-kid with fanny pack full of useless medicine. He had never even wanted to do something like that- dress fancy, get picked up by his boyfriend (Oh my, it sounded surreal) and spend the whole night dancing and singing and just having _fun._ It was different this year though.

  Four weeks before, when The Prom had been announced, his _boyfriend_ Richie Tozier asked him to be his official date to it. It wasn’t just a question though, oh god no. It was Richie standing in front of the school by his motorcycle with bouquet of _one hundred fucking daisies,_ a shy smile on his face and big, no, _enormous_ sing held by their friends with “Eddie, will you be the sauce to my spaghetti and come to prom with me?”. (To which he replied “You are lucky I love you Richard, yes I will”)

  He smiled fondly at the memory and looked over at the remains of bouquet sitting in a vase on his desk. He felt really nervous, his hands sweating and chest heaving up a bit faster than usually, but he didn’t have time to panic because suddenly someone knocked really loudly to the front door and he was off. Eddie skipped some of the stairs on his way downstairs and sprinted to open the door before his mother could even stand up from her place in front of TV. He took one last, quick breath and pulled the wooden barrier separating him from the quest open.

  Richie was wearing tight, polka dotted suit pants, matching blazer and a pink shirt, a bit lighter than Eddie’s but still composing with it just great. He also had his contacts in and his hair was a bit less messy than usual, still curly and full of volume but a bit tamed. He didn’t have a tie or a bow and three top buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned but he still looked formal and _beautiful_ and _sexy as fuck._ He was looking at Eddie the same way Eddie was probably looking at him- eyes full of awe, jaw hanging low and his face scrunched up in a expression that could be only described as lovesick.

-What’s cookin’ good lookin’?- he asked, leaning against the doorway in the process. Eddie snorted and rolled his eyes.- You look stunning Eddie- he said, this time tone of his voice serious, a bit dreamy and so full of happiness that Eddie had to stop the bubbling laugh from exploding out of him.

-Did you see yourself, gorgeous?- the shorter boy answered smugly and leaned in a bit to quickly press a kiss to his cheek. Richie was a bit dumbfounded, a dark blush creeping onto his cheeks making him chuckle and duck his head a bit.- I’m going Ma’! Don’t wait up!- was all he said before putting on fancy shoes and slamming the door shut.

  The Prom took place on their gymnasium but the decorating crew, with Ben, Beverly and Stan in charge, had done a marvelous job. The theme was basically “The Prom” which meant all of the cheesy decorations- golden balloons on the floor, ribbons and glitter everywhere- and it all looked so, so good.

  Eddie and Richie entered the room and they were instantly greeted by smiling Losers cornered next to a big bowl of sweet-smelling punch. Stan was wearing a baby blue suit with darker tie covered in little roses, Mike matching him with a blue shirt and black trousers, his suit jacket carefully folded on a chair next to them. Beverly wore a nice, emerald dress with low cut back and triangular holed cut on the waist. She had a pair of black high heels what made her taller than Stan who looked at her with squinted eyes. Bill wore a white shirt which collar and endings of sleeves were emerald with a graphic of different flowers and simple, black suit pants. Ben wore a nice, red suit with golden buttons and a white shirt underneath, nicely matching his dates dress. They were a bunch of colorful kids laughing and clapping as Richie and Eddie came a bit closer and everyone could see how corresponding their outfits were, too.

-You guys, we are all couple goals- Beverly said in a voice of a cliché high school girl and everyone laughed loudly. There was some nice, lively music playing in the background but they just chatted a bit and then took places around one of the tables.

  Richie was constantly looking at Eddie, observing how _tight_ his shirt was in all the right places, how nicely it hugged his slim body and complimented his skin tone. He loved the way Eddie seemed to glow in the dimmed light and how giddily he acted. Richie couldn’t help the longing feeling and pure _need_ to kiss his boyfriend so when Eddie stopped talking, Richie quickly turned the boy’s face around and planted a sweet, deep kiss on his strawberry-tasting lips. The smaller boy seemed a bit taken aback but he composed himself and pecked the tip of Richie’s nose in response.

-Gloria! Don’t you think you’re fallin’?!- everyone shouted over the loudly playing music. An hour had passed and the dancing started when “Take on me” started playing, following a loud gasp out of Bev’s and Stan’s mouths and they rushed to the dancefloor, taking Eddie with them. They all jumped and tried to dance but they were just a mess of limbs and only Beverly seemed to know some normal moves, she had quickly abandoned them though and settled for doing “the window wiper” with her boys.

  No so long after “Take on me” they played “Should I Stay or Should I Go” and that brought Richie on the dancefloor. The rest of the boys joined them a bit later but after an hour they were all dancing together, swirling one another and singing terribly, not caring about the weir glances they received. It was all perfect, Eddie’s back was pressed against Richie’s front, his boyfriend’s arm loosely hugging his waist and swaying them to the music, sometimes pumping his fist in the air while shouting out the lyrics. Then “Ain’t no mountain high enough” started playing and Richie inhaled sharply, quickly grabbed Eddie’s hand and spun him around and pressed him back into his chest, facing his beautiful boy with sparkly eyes and flushed cheeks.

-Dance with me- he whispered while looking straight into Eddie’s eyes and putting a lock of hair behind his ear. Eddie clutched tightly onto his shirt and nodded in response.

  They moved, leaving their friends behind and embraced each other. Richie was smiling, his expression so different from usual sassiness, now with soft eyes looking at Eddie like he was the best thing that happened in his life. And maybe it was exactly the reason.

-You are staring, creep- Eddie whispered and Richie responded with a snort. He shook his head and ducked a bit to whisper back to his boy’s ear.

-You are just too perfect for me not to stare, Eds- and Eddie thought he was going to die on the spot. He felt a delicious shiver run down his back and fought the urge of throwing himself on Richie. Instead he kissed him, slowly, pouring all his love into the kiss and smiling widely afterwards.

-I love you Richie, so, so much.

  And after that Richie didn’t have to answer, he just kissed him again like there was no tomorrow and they ended up swaying in the back of the gymnasium to the “Forever Young” playing in the background, sweet nothing whispered into each other’s ears, kisses prepped all over their faces and happiness bubbling inside their chests. And yeah, it was The Prom.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh it was so fun to write! Let me know what you think!
> 
> (follow me on tumblr- richieshawaiianshirts)


End file.
